


Fix You

by DarkEchoes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Io staro con te per sempre<br/>Nulla mi convincerà a lasciare<br/>Sei perfetto per me<br/>Non potrò mai farti del male<br/>Io staro con te per sempre</p><p>Io ti amo</p><p>Continuation of Something I Need. Same warnings apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Io ti amo

_*2.5 weeks since the events in Something I need*_

   Nico's head snapped up as the door open and Will looked at him curiously.   
   "Nico, there are some officers..." Nico bit his lip and nodded, standing up and following Will down the hall.   
   Annabeth Chase smiled at Nico, shaking his hand as he stood in front of her. "Good morning. I called you this morning but you didn't answer."   
   "Sorry, I was sleeping..." Nico mumbled awkwardly. "This is Will. Will, this is Officer Chase."  
   "Nice to meet you, Will. You can call me Annabeth." She said and stuck her hand out. She waited a moment before glancing at Nico. Nico nudged Will softly.  
   "Will, she..." He grabbed Will's hand and led it to hers and Will shook it awkwardly, his cheeks slightly pink.  
   "Sorry, Officer. I... I happen to be a bit blind."   
   "Oh, my, God. I'm sorry, I had no idea." Will shook his head.  
   "It's fine, really. At least you didn't yell at me for owning a dog in the building." Will smirked slightly and Annabeth laughed, covering her mouth.  
   "That's horrible! Who did that?"   
   Nico raised his hand, ducking his head. "I actually did..." Annabeth laughed harder, bending over and gasping.   
   "God, that really shows how nature works." They all sighed and stood in a comfortable silence. Will cleared his throat and they both looked at him.  
   "Sorry, I would just like to know why you're here." Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Nico.   
   "I haven't told him yet..." Nico answered her unasked question and she nodded, turning back to Will. "I was going to, though." Nico said quickly.  
   "Well, we have the suspect line up ready, so whenever you decide to come we'll be ready." She nodded slightly, then spun out the door, shutting the door behind her.  
   Will bit his lip, turning his face from Nico's. "You don't need to tell me. I don't.... I get it."   
   "I do want to tell you, just... I don't know if you'd react badly..."   
   Will laughed shortly, shaking his head. "This is the exact conversation we had before you told me you were pregnant." Nico sighed and stepped forward, burying his face in Will's chest. Will immediately wrapped his arms around Nico and pressed a kiss to his head. Nico sniffled quietly, fingers tightening around the fabric of Will's shirt.   
   "I'm so-rry." Nico hiccuped, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt tears welling in his eyes.   
   "Nico, take your time." Will cooed, stroking Nico's neck and back. Nico's body shuddered and he let out a shaky breath. "You can always tell me later."   
   Nico sniffed and turned his head to the side, staring at the wall as he tried to calm down. "I-I was leaving the store and... He came out of nowhere and he.... I didn't want to but he-he said he would kill the baby. I didn't..." Nico cut off with a sob and Will exhaled deeply, playing with Nico's hair. "I-I meant to tell you but I di-din't want you to leave me." Nico sobbed.  
   Will kissed Nico's forehead and pulled Nico's hands away from him, taking a step back.  
   "I-I swear, I-" Will stroked Nico's cheek gently, then sucked in a breath.   
   Will dropped to his knee, clearing his throat. "Nico, I would never leave you." Nico's hands were clutched in front of his chest and he stared at Will questioningly. "I-I meant to do this earlier, but you weren't talking to me..." He slipped his hand into his pocket, fumbling for a moment. "I apologize if the translation isn't perfect. I was going to do something different but then Hazel told me you spoke Italian and..." He cleared his throat again, holding the ring in his hand as he stared at Nico. "Nico di Angelo," He started and Nico covered his mouth, his heart nearly hammering out of his chest. "Will you marry me?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Will you marry me?"_

   Nico stared at Will, hands pressed over his mouth, eyes red from crying. Nico nodded, almost forgetting Will couldn't see him until he bit his lip.   
   "Sì." Nico choked out, falling onto his knees and wrapping himself around Will. "Sì, sì- Yes." He breathed, burying his face in Will's neck. Will kissed Nico's head, hand clutching at Nico's shirt. Will pulled back slightly and grabbed Nico's hand, slipping the ring onto his finger.   
   "I fucking love you." Will spoke in an uncharacteristically husky voice, his breath tickling Nico's ear.   
   "Io ti amo." Nico whispered, brushing his lips across Will's. Will stroked Nico's neck, smirking slightly as Nico melted in his arms.   
   "Can I kiss you?" Will asked, his lip's brushing across Nico's jaw. Nico hummed softly in response and Will wrapped his hand around Nico's head, pressing their lips together.   
   Nico pushed Will onto his back, sliding his hands down Will's side as he fervently kissed Will. His back arched awkwardly, his large baby bump pressing against Will's stomach. He moaned softly as Will pressed his hand against the back of Nico's neck, twirling his hair around his finger.   
   Neither of them heard the door open, and they didn't realize someone had come in until someone started speaking. "Man, Nico. That officer out there- Woah. Why are you making out on the floor?" Will started to push Nico away but Nico only held up his hand, flashing Percy the ring. "Well, I will leave you to it. Have fun. introduce me soon." Percy called as he left, shutting the door behind him.

   "God, you're back." Annabeth scoffed as Percy stepped out of the door. "I guess you can tell me what they were doing. Do you think they'll be coming soon?"  
   Percy laughed and Annabeth glared at him. "It definitely seemed like they were about to come."   
   "I don't...  _Oh!_ I thought... What?"  
   "I think they just got engaged or something." Percy answered and Annabeth guffawed, shaking her head.   
   "I guess it would be best to wait at the station, then. They'll come. Don't." She warned and Percy shut his mouth, still smirking. "And if they don't... I guess we can hold the suspects until tomorrow, but only until then. Do not follow me." She growled, then turned and left the building. Percy sighed, then shrugged to himself and slid down the wall, waiting for them to be done.

   Nico gasped loudly as he finally pulled away from Will, coughing slightly as his lungs refilled with air. Will panted heavily, his face flushed red and his hair tousled.   
   "I should propose more often." He breathed and Nico rolled his eyes, standing up and swaying slightly.  
   "I'm going to check to see if Percy's still here." Nico muttered, mostly to himself, and shuffled to the door opening to find Percy looking up at him.  
   "Hi. Am I invited in?" Nico nodded, pushing the door open for him. "So, the officer asked if you guys were coming-"  
   "You did not." Nico gasped and Percy smiled sheepishly. Nico groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose- a habit he had picked up from Will. He shook his head then reached out his hand, brushing it across Will's. Will grabbed it and stood up, fixing his hair as he had heard Percy enter the room.   
   Percy stuck his hand out, grinning slightly. "Hi. I'm Percy. You must be Will." Will nodded, reaching out awkwardly to find Percy's hand. Nico grabbed his wrist and helped him. Percy looked at Nico, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
   "I'm blind." Will said before Nico could and Percy nodded.   
   "Right." He drawled, leaning against the back of the couch. "I think I recall Nico telling me. Sorry, slipped my mind." Will glanced towards Nico sadly. "Anyways, I think the officer was upset you weren't coming." Percy said, snickering at his own joke.  
   "We weren't." Will said coldly and Percy glanced at him.   
   "I know. I was making a joke, because you guys were-"  
   "All we were doing was kissing. Nico doesn't want to do that right so we aren't going." Will growled and Nico stared awkwardly at his feet.   
   Percy nodded, looking at Nico with a small smile. "You've got a good man right here. But seriously. Police station. Soon." Percy said, then turned and left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

   Annabeth walked into her office, smiling at Nico and Will. "Glad to see you came. It will take us a minutes to get the line up ready..." She faded off as she stared at Will. "You'd never hurt Nico, right?"  
   "Never." Will said, sounding slightly angry. She nodded, then left the room to set the suspects up. Will brushed his fingers against Nico's wrist, smiling when Nico locked their fingers together.   
   "Don't get too mad at her." Nico murmured, resting his head on Will's shoulder. "She just... He looked a lot like you. She's probably worried..."   
   Will hummed in response, tracing the back of Nico's hand with his thumb. "She met you three weeks ago."  
   "At least it's been a few weeks. When I first met Percy, I was depressed, suicidal, getting pills at a drugstore. He followed me home and stopped me from killing myself. I guess he understood me..." Nico sighed, rubbing his stomach softly. He glanced up as the door opened, smiling at Annabeth.   
   "We have them ready."  
   Nico nodded and stood up, glancing at Will. "Can Will come?"  
   Annabeth nodded. "If you want him too, but... Yeah, he can come." Nico pulled Will up, then followed Annabeth down the hall.

   "Take your time." Annabeth spoke softly, glancing at Nico.  
   "Um... I-I think that's him?" Nico muttered, his voice muffled from being buried in Will's arms. Annabeth nodded.  
   "Are you sure? You don't need to rush."   
   Nico nodded, and looked at the suspects again. "Yeah, um... It's 3." He mumbled and Annabeth nodded, waving her arm at the other officers to take the suspects away.   
   "I figured. Octavian, he's got a bad record." Will went rigid and Nico bit his lip.   
   "Did you say Octavian?" Will growled and Annabeth nodded.  
   "Yes. Why? Do you know him?"   
   "Yeah, you could say that." Will growled and Nico craned his neck, kissing Will's shoulder. "Is there any way i could see him?"  
   Annabeth furrowed her brow. "I... I guess I could try. Stay here, I'll go ask." She said and left the room. Nico sighed, leaning back to look at Will.   
   "Will... Don't do anything to him."  
   "Why not? He hurt you."   
   "I'm fine, Will. Really. Don't..." Nico pleaded and Will clenched his jaw.   
   "I'll try..." He said, his voice strained. Annabeth walked back into the room and tapped Will's shoulder.  
   "Follow me."

    Annabeth unlocked the door and held it open. Will walked through it, clicking his tongue softly and making his way to the empty chair. He sat down, staring straight ahead.  
   "Why did you hurt him?" Will asked as soon as the door was shut.   
   "Well, after I got out of prison I tried to find you. I talked to some of the people you used to work with and they said you had knocked someone up. I was very surprised to see he was a guy, and normally I don't go after guys but.... Damn, he is hot. The way his body curves, when his teeth dig into his lip... Mm, don't you love watching him?" Octavian asked, then chuckled to himself. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry. I forgot you can't watch people." Octavian smirked as he watched Will's face contort.  
   "You mother fucking asshole." Will snarled and Octavian titled his head.  
   "I didn't think I told you about that." Will scrambled from his seat and leapt across the table, slamming Octavian against the wall and wrapping his hand around Octavian's neck. "Feisty, are you?" Octavian coughed and Will's grip tightened. He watched as Octavian's face reddened and he started grabbing Will's hand.   
   Will barely heard as the door burst open, he didn't feel as people pulled him from Octavian. He didn't realize he had been crying until he woke up with the worst headache and Nico nuzzled against his chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut implied in second section and smut happenings in third section.

   "I can't believe you did that..." Nico murmured, his forehead pressed against Will's chest. "God... Why did you do that?"  
   "He just... Sorry, he was just being so rude about you..." Will sighed, rubbing the back of Nico's neck. "It probably won't happen again."  
   "Will!"  
   "Sorry. It definitely won't happen again." Will promised, pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead. "I... I need to go shower." He muttered and rolled of the bed, leaving the room to walk to the shower.

   Nico sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was definitely getting bigger, but... He kind of liked it. He smiled slightly, then bit his lip as he thought about Will.  _Is this a good situation for make up sex? What about make up blow job? Is that a thing?_ He chuckled to himself, then turned and wandered down the hall. He opened the bathroom door quietly, chewing his cheek as he heard Will moaning. He shut the door behind him then walked to the shower, knocking on the glass door softly. Will's head jerked up and his hand dropped from his member.  
   "Nico!" Will gasped, his voice hoarse. Nico smiled, eyeing Will.  
   "Can I join you?" Will nodded, his face heating up. Nico stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water ran down his shoulders. Will chewed his lip, his member sticking out awkwardly. "Were you busy?" Nico asked and Will's hand twitched.  
   "I-I guess... Yes? I don't... I'll finish later." He spoke quietly and Nico frowned, stepping towards Will.   
   "You don't need to wait." He murmured, a hand locking on Will's hip. Will inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering. Nico smiled slightly as he dropped to his knees, tilting his head slightly as he stared at Will's member.   
   "Nico, you don't need to do this if you don't want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."   
   "I want to, just... Getting familiar with the territory." Nico smiled and Will reached a hand down, burying his hand in Nico's hair, twirling strands around his fingers.  
   "Why?"  
   "I don't know... I guess I'm sorry for not telling you for so long..." Will smiled sadly.  
   "Nico... It's fine."  
   Nico hummed, his eyes as wide as plates. "I know, but... This looks like it could be fun." He said, then scooted forward. 

   He took the tip between his lips, running his tongue over the slit. He sighed, then pushed his head forward, gagging slightly as the tip rubbed against the back of his throat. Will grunted slightly and Nico laughed slightly, frowning as Will gasped.   
   "That... Ung." Will groaned and Nico smiled, humming softly. Will moaned, leaning his head back against the wall. "Nico." Will gasped, his grip on Nico's hair tightening. Nico shuddered, bobbing his head slightly. "Nico, I... You can stop." Nico smirked slightly, then took it all in his mouth, lifting his hand and rubbing Will's balls together. "Gods!" Will breathed, throwing his head back and moaning. "I-I'm going to-" Will cut off as Nico tried to say something, only able to hum.   
   Will's hand tightened around Nico's hair as he tensed, spilling into Nico's throat. Nico gagged slightly and swallowed, pulling his head back and panting quietly. Will shuddered, the last bits squirting onto Nico's face. Nico grimaced, then stood up and put his face under the water.  
   "Did I get some on you?"   
   "Yeah..." Nico breathed, leaning on Will's chest as he sighed.   
   "Sorry."  
   "It's fine. I... I love you." He murmured and Will smiled, kissing Nico's neck.  
   "I love you, too. Now, let me return the favor."

 


	5. Chapter 5

   Nico sighed, his head resting on Will's chest. "Will?"  
   Will hummed in response, tugging on Nico's hair softly.  
   "Would you ever want to get your eyesight back?" Nico asked quietly.   
   Will laughed slightly, shaking his head. "I... I don't think that opportunity would ever come up. Even if it was possible, I have no money."  
   "I have money." Nico reminded and Will smiled slightly.   
   "Nico, we need that money to pay the bills." Will murmured and Nico sighed.  
   "Okay. Say we had enough money."  
   "Yes." Will answered quickly and Nico smiled. "I... I would jump at the chance." Nico nodded, burying his face in Will's chest.  
   "My dad's coming over later today..." He mumbled and Will sighed. "He wants to see what you're like."   
   "Okay... What time?"   
   Nico opened his mouth to answer, but stopped at a knock on the door. "That would be him. Go get dressed. Unless of course you want him to see your junk." Nico eyed it. "It is impressive though..." He mumbled and pecked Will's lips. Nico stood up and pulled a sheet from a chair, wrapping it around himself. "I love you." Nico cooed as he stepped towards the door.  
   "I love you, too. Wait, your dad is okay with dogs, right?"  
   "Eh... Animals don't tend to like him much but  _he_ doesn't hate them." Will nodded, turning as Nico left the room.

   "Hey dad." Nico said as he waddled into the living room, sheet wrapped around him. His dad, Hades, eyed him, looking very amused.     
   "Hello. Have I interrupted something?"  
   "Not really... Now, if you had come earlier..." Nico smirked slightly and Hades rolled his eyes, then glanced at Apolla, who was sniffing his feet.  
   "This isn't yours, is it?"  
   "Will brought her." Nico answered and Hades nodded.   
   "Will... Am I going to get to see him?"  
   "Yeah, he's just getting dressed." Hades nodded again, patting Apolla's head gently.  
   "How big is he?"  
   " _Dad!"_ Nico groaned, then looked up. "Here he comes."   
   Will shuffled into the room and over to Nico, standing beside him awkwardly. Hades eyed him for a while before grabbing his hand and shaking it.   
   "Nico to meet you, I'm Will."  
   "I know. You're the one who knocked-up my boy." Will sputtered awkwardly and Hades pat his shoulder. "Nut you seem like a great man. I just wish I could have met you sooner."  
   Will smiled, leaning over to whisper to Nico. "I think he likes me." Hades nodded.   
   "This is a nice dog you have here. Very cute."   
   "Well, I sure didn't pick her for her looks." He laughed awkwardly and Hades squinted for a moment, before speaking.  
   "Ah... I'm sorry, I had forgotten.."  
   "It's fine." Will assured and Hades nodded, then looks at Nico.   
   "I was actually planning on taking Nico out, today." Hades said questioningly.   
   "He didn't tell me that." Will muttered, but nodded. "Don't go to hard on him. Three months." He said and Hades looked at Nico's stomach.  
   "Huh. Looks like it should be longer."  
   "D-dad." Nico stammered, his face slightly red.   
   "Go get dressed, I'll be waiting in the car. And think about the question I asked." Hades said as he left.  
   Nico flushed, glancing awkwardly at Will. "I... I'm going to go get dressed."  
   "Okay. What did he ask?"  
   "Oh, you know..." Nico stuttered and Will raised an eyebrow. "He asked how big your..." He cleared his throat and Will laughed.   
   "Well, you can tell him that it's 6 inches long and 4 and a half inches wide." Nico glanced at his member. "That's only flaccid, though." Will said, then pecked Nico's lips. "I love you. Have fun."  
   "I love you, too. All 6 by 4 of your flaccid inches." They stared at each other, then started laughing.   
   "Seriously though, have fun."  
   "You have fun, too. Don't throw any parties." Nico joked, then left the room to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

_*The Next Day*_

   Nico sighed deeply, burying his face further into Will's chest.   
   "You okay?" Will murmured, rubbing Nico's shoulder softly.  
   "Yeah... Just thinkin'..." Will smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead.  
   "What about?" He asked and Nico shrugged.  
   "Nothing really.... Just the baby... How long have I been pregnant?"  
   "A little over 3 months." Will said, twirling a clump of Nico's hair around his finger. "Why?"  
   "I don't know... It's seems like it should be longer..." He stared at his stomach and Will sighed, nudging Nico softly.  
   "Hey, why are you sad?" Nico continued to stare at his stomach and Will sighed again, lifting Nico's face to his. "Nico."  
   "I just... It's starting to hurt and I'm fat and-" He cut off suddenly, looking back at his stomach.  
   Will sighed, resting his forehead on Nico's. "You aren't fat. I mean... No, you aren't fat. It's just... Another body. Making yours look larger. Sorry, I'm trying to help." He muttered as Nico stared at him. "I'm sorry if it hurts. I... I don't know how to help but if you could tell me." Nico nodded, then rested his head back against Will's chest. "I love you."  
   "I swear if your child gets any bigger I'm going to strangle you."

   "Jason called. He said you could come in today and get an ultrasound. You're going to have to go soon, anyways." Will said, putting the phone back on the holder.   
   Nico nodded, kissed Apolla's head, then stood up. "Want to come with?"  
   Will's face got ten times brighter. "Really?" He asked and Nico nodded, pecking his lips.   
   "I do need someone to drive me. But yeah, I want you to come." Will bounced on his toes, then frowned and reached for Apolla.  
   "I assume she can't come?'  
   "I wouldn't..." Will nodded sadly and rubbed Apolla's head.  
   "Sorry, Apolla. I'll be back soon."

   Nico dangled his feet over the edge of the table, watching as Jason squirted gel onto his fingers. He spread it over Nico's stomach as he turned the machine on. He moved the wand over Nico's stomach, chewing his lip thoughtfully. Nico peered over Jason's shoulder, glancing at the machine. Jason tilted his head slightly, moving the wand more, before stopping and stepping up to the machine, printing the image. He handed Nico a towel to wipe his stomach off.  
   "How are they?" Nico asked, giving Jason the towel after he wiped his stomach.  
   "I-I think  _they_ are doing fine, but... I need to check something first." Nico flinched slightly, then cocked his head.   
   "I... Did I do something?" Nico whimpered and Jason shook his head, grabbing a stethoscope. "Are they dead?" Nico gasped and Jason laughed slightly, shaking his head.  
   "No, I just think they- sorry, it'll be cold-" Jason muttered as he pressed the stethoscope against Nico's stomach. "I think they, might actually be..... They." He sighed, listening to the heartbeat, then he nodded and stepped back, wrapping the stethoscope around his neck.  
   "What... What do you mean?" Nico asked, looking at Will.   
   "You... Here." Jason handed Nico the picture of the ultrasound. Nico looked at it for a moment, before looking up at Jason.  
   "I don't.... I don't know what I'm seeing..."   
   Jason sighed and sat beside Nico, taking the picture and grabbing a marker. "Okay, this blob.... Is baby number one." He said and circled a blob on the top left. He grabbed a different colored marker. "This one, is baby number two." Nico's eyes widened. Jason grabbed the last marker and circled the final blob, resting below the other two. "And this, is baby number three."   
   "I..." Nico, bit his lip and Jason nodded, stood up, and grabbed Nico and Will's shoulders.   
   "Congratulations. You're having triplets!"

 


	7. Chapter 7

   "T-triplets?" Nico stammered, his hand wrapping around his stomach. "I have to have  _three_ humans inside me? For nine months?"   
   "Well, actually they should come a week or so before eight months, so not nearly that long." Jason explained and Nico shut his eyes, sighing in relief.   
   Will lifted his head, moving his eyes to rest on Nico's stomach. "Three..." He murmured, smiling at Nico. "Wow. I-I can't believe..." He laughed slightly and Jason nodded.   
   "I know. As far as I can tell, it seems that those two are identical and that one is not." Nico furrowed his brow. "Those two are smaller than that one. I'm only assuming, but that is one of the most probable...." Jason explained, then cleared his throat. "Will? Could you give us a second?"  
   "What? Oh... Yeah, I-I'll wait in the hall." He stammered, then shuffled from the room.  
   Nico looked up as soon as he left, tilting his head slightly. "Why can't he know?"  
   "He can, just... I would rather tell you and let you figure it out on your own... If you want to tell him that is." Nico nodded, then stared expectantly. "I- The other day I was looking through your families medical history... It's seems a lot of your family members have been born deaf or mute.... I-I feel like it would be a problem for Will, but I can't be sure."  
   Nico stared at his stomach. "What are the possibilities?" He asked quietly.  
   "I would say around... 80 or 90 percent... For each baby alone..." Jason muttered and Nico nodded slightly, then cleared his throat.  
   "I... Okay. Would... Do you think Will could get his sight back?" He asked and Jason bit his lip thoughtfully.  
   "I think I know someone who would try, but I don't know if it would work... It couldn't hurt, I mean it's not like it can get worse." He pointed out and Nico nodded. "But it would probably be very pricey."  
   Nico sighed deeply and nodded again. "If I could get a range I could as my dad to help. He seems to like Will okay..." Nico pursed his lips and looked at Jason hopefully.  
   "I would say around 6 or 7 thousand..." Jason worried and Nico nodded.  
   "Okay. Thanks, I'll... I'll ask my dad about it." He said, then left to find Will.

   "Nico?" Hades' voice spoke roughly.  
   "Hey, daddy... I-I was talking to my doctor earlier..." Nico faded away as he stared at the ultrasound, then at his stomach.  
   "Yes. Continue."  
   "Yeah, um... He said I was actually having triplets." Nico paused and waited for his dads response.  
   "That's a lot of babies."  
   "I know. That's... Yeah. So, we were talking, and he said that, like... You know how a lot of our family has been deaf or mute?"   
   Hades was silent for a few minutes and Nico bit his lip, swallowing the lump rising in his throat. "How much do you need?"  
   "6 thousand. Maybe 7..." Nico murmured, his stomach twisting.   
   "When do you need it?"  
   "I- As soon as possible." He whimpered and Hades grunted in response. Nico shut his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Thank you. I-I love you so much."  
   "I love you, too. Now go have fun with your fiance."   
   Nico choked slightly, shaking his head. "I will never understand you." He sighed, then hung up and waddled to the bedroom.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_*One Week Later*_

   "Nico, seriously. Where are we going?" Will asked as Nico pulled him down a street or a hallway or something.  
   "Just... I'll tell you when we get there." Nico answered quickly as he pushed open the door. Will shuddered, trying to slip his wrist out of Nico's hand.  
   "Why are we in a hospital. Nico, what are you doing?" Will asked, sounding slightly panicky.   
   "I-I'll tell you in a minute. Just follow me." He pleaded, waiting for Jason to come before following him and leading Will.  
   "Why can;t I just know?" Will groaned. "Are you going to harvest my organs?"  
   "No, but I might..." Nico grumbled, then let Will's wrist go. "Do you trust me?" Nico asked and Will tilted his head slightly.  
   "Nico, if I didn't trust you why would I have let you drag me here?"   
   Nico brushed Will's sass off, glancing at the door as the operator, Calypso, walked in. "Okay, can you trust me when I say that we aren't going to hurt you?"  
   "We?" Will asked, then lifted his head and let his eyes drift around the room. "Jason, you traitor. Who are you?" He asked as his eyes landed on Calypso.  
   Calypso looked at Nico, who nodded. She cleared her throat. "We're doing a surgery on you. Your... Lungs. Very bad." She spoke in a soft voice, making Will relax slightly.  
   "Why didn't Nico tell me?"  
   "I wanted it to be a surprise. Now... I'll be waiting in here with Jason?" Jason nodded. "And you should only be in there for like... An hour at the most. Not that you'll be able to tell... I love you." He pecked Will's lips, then watched as Calypso lead him from the room. 

   Nico chewed his lip nervously, looking at Will, then Calypso, then back at Will.   
   Calypso smiled and touched Nico's shoulder comfortingly. "He will wake up soon. I-I am not sure if he will be able to see, but... I feel it is quiet positive." Calypso said, grinning wildly. Nico nodded, then grabbed Will hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly.   
   "What... What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Nico asked and Calypso laughed.  
   "You are the most adorable man I have ever met. Even in the slight chance he doesn't, he's stuck with you. Children, soulmate even.... There will be no way he won't like you." She assured, then shushed Nico, though he was already silent, as Will's thumb moved over Nico's hand.  
   "Nico, my head kind of..." Will groaned, covering his eyes with his other hands. "Gods, this fucking light. My eyes just-" Will stopped suddenly, squeezing Nico's hand slightly. "Nico, my..." He turned his head toward Nico, his hand falling to his side. His eyes were still shut, but moving actively under his eyelids.   
   "Will..." Nico murmured, bending down and resting their foreheads together. "Could you... Could you open your eyes for me?"  
   Will grunted in response, chewing his lip as he fluttered his eyes open. He stared for a moment and Nico almost cried.   
   "Are you still-"  
   "Gods, your eyes. Your eyes!" Will exclaimed, raising a hand a cupping Nico's cheek. "You... Gods." He breathed, smiling slightly. "The babies- They're so big. You're like- Gods." He sobbed and Nico started crying, too. He fell onto Will, both of them hugging and crying.   
   Calypso smiled at them, glancing up as Jason opened the door. He looked at Will and Nico questioningly and Calypso shook her head. She looked at the couple one last time, then followed Jason out the door, leaving them to their selves.


	9. Chapter 9

_*A few hours later*_

   Nico sighed, rubbing his stomach softly as he watch Will run around the park with Apolla, stopping every minute to look at flowers or bees. He lifted his head slightly as someone sat down beside him.  
   "Oh. Hey, Percy. What's up?"  
   "Nothing much. I assume the surgery worked?" He asked, nodding toward Will, who was currently staring at the sky.  
   "Yeah... I'm going to go check on Will, he's kind of... The sun." He said and Percy nodded following Nico as he waddled towards Will.  
   "Will, honey, what are you doing?" Nico asked, touching Will's shoulder gently. "Why-Why are you looking at the sun. Will, no, don't..."  
   "I know, but it's so pretty." Will murmured and Nico shook his head, pulling on Will's arm.  
   "You can look at pictures online. You'll damage your eyes."  
   Will sighed, pushing a clump of hair behind Nico's ear. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Nico's, resting a hand on Nico's stomach. He pulled back and stared at Nico, then stood up and whistled for Apolla. She trotted over and sat beside him, tilting her head at Percy. "Gods, I'd forgotten how beautiful everything was." Will murmured and Nico nodded, gazing back at Will.   
   Percy cleared his throat and they looked up at him. "Hey, so um... Me and Annabeth are throwing a party at my place, but I assume you two will be busy?" He asked, his eyebrow cocked. Will and Nico glanced at each other. "Cool. Well, it'll probably run all night if you want to show up, but... Yeah, I get it. Have fun, you two." He said then walked away.   
   Nico smiled at Will slightly, tugging on his arm. "Let's go home. We've been here for like 3 hours." He laughed slightly and Will nodded, clipping Apolla's leash to her harness.  
   "What... What are we going to do with Apolla? Do you think she'll be able to stay?" Will asked nervously and Nico shrugged.  
   "I mean... You've had her for like 5 or 6 years, I mean... If not I could get my dad to make them let her stay." He suggested and Will nodded, touching Nico's neck lightly.  
   "Thanks. I love you."  
   "I love you, too."

    Nico sat on the couch, Apolla laying beside him. He stared at Will curiously. "Are you going to sit?" He asked and Will gawked at him, chewing his lip.   
   "I-I will, just... You're so- I want- You don't... Gods.... I need to go shower?" He spoke, his voice raising in octave. Nico smiled, tilting his head slightly.   
   "You shower a lot, but... I think you smell fine." Nico murmured, touching Will's cheek. Will groaned quietly, chewing his lip. Nico eyed Will slightly, then looked back up at him. "Or do you... Oh." He giggled softly, letting his forehead fall onto Will's chest.   
   "So, uh... I'm going to go shower-"  
   "Why?"  
   "Because like... I need to fix something?"   
   "Do you like the shower more than me?"  
   Will laughed awkwardly. "No, I just... You haven't wanted to, so like..." He shrugged. "I didn't have another choice. Unless you want me to go to a bar and-"  
   "No. No, don't do that. I mean, it has been like 4 weeks..." Nico mumbled and Will stared at him.   
   "Are you..."  
   Nico sighed, grabbed Will's wrist, and lead him to the bedroom.   
   "Nico, we don't have to-"  
   "I want to. I mean, if you don't I can always go to a bar-"  
   "Okay. I was just concerned." Will said and Nico giggled, falling onto the bed on his back. Will straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss Nico. 

   Will sighed, collapsing next to Nico. Nico curled up against Will's chest, pecking Will's lips.   
   "Gods, you're so... Magnificent." Will breathed and Nico laughed slightly, still breathing heavily.   
   "I try." He joked, holding his belly. "Oh." He jerked slightly and Will sat up.  
   "What's wrong?"  
   "T-The babies just- Ow." He winced and Will tilted his head curiously. "They're kicking." He sighed and Will smiled.  
   "All of them?"  
   "I think two... I don't know, it only feels like-" He cut off and gasped, kissing Will as he stared at Nico looking very concerned. "It doesn't hurt. It's just... Weird. Kind of annoying, actually..." He muttered, then layed on his back. "I'm going to take a nap."  
   "Oh, thank gods. I'm so tired." Will exclaimed, laying on his side beside Nico. "I love you." He whispered, kissing Nico's shoulder.  
   "Love you, too." Nico murmured, his eyes slipping shut as Will watched him.


	10. Chapter 10

   "Hey, Nico?" Will murmured, shaking Nico's shoulder softly. Nico's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Will sleepily. "Um... So, Percy called me." Will started, sitting on the end of the bed.   
   Nico sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Why did he call?"   
   "He um... You know how had the party?" Nico nodded. "Okay, yeah... Well, Leo was there..."  
   "And?" Nico asked.  
   "He... He got burned? I-I don't know how bad but like... He's in the hospital. I was going to go see him if you wanted to come." Nico nodded and stood up, pulling on a pair of shorts and a sweater.   
   Will stared at him. "What? Hospitals are cold." Nico shrugged, then followed Will down the hall and out the apartment.

   Nico followed Will down the long hallway, both being lead by Calypso. "He is badly burned. Mostly second degree but some third..." She muttered, pushing the door open and letting Will and Nico go through before following. Will ran over to Leo, bending down and toughing Leo's cheek gently. Leo grinned at him slightly, staring at him.   
   "You got your vision back... How is it?"  
   "Great. Why... Why did you do this?" Will asked, laughing slightly.  
   "I didn't mean to. I just... I don't know. I think I was trying to put out the fire... I guess I fell into it?" He shrugged, then winced. "God, everything hurts."  
   "You did fall into fire." Will reminded and Leo sighed, glancing around the room.  
   "I guess I did... Hey, have you seen my nurse?"  
   "You mean Calypso? Yeah, I've seen her."   
   "I think she's beautiful." Leo sighed and Will rolled his eyes, standing up.  
   "Yeah, she's attractive." Will admitted, glancing at Nico who shrugged. "Are you going to be okay?"  
   "Probably. Thanks for stopping by, but I'm really tired."  
   "I get it. I'll see you later." Will waved, and followed Nico out the door.

   Nico sighed as he stared at the wall, hands splayed across his stomach. He glanced up as Will came into the room, Apolla prancing beside him. Will sat down beside Nico, tilting his habitually.   
   "Are you okay?" He asked, watching as Nico bit his lip.  
   "Yeah, just... Just thinking." Nico muttered, still staring at the wall.  
   "About what?"  
   Nico shrugged slightly. Will raised an eyebrow and Nico sighed, letting his head fall onto the couch behind him. "Octavian." He spoke stiffly and Will growled. "Will..."  
   "What? He just... Gods, I want to kill him." Will snarled and Nico shut his eyes, sighing.   
   "Will, you can't do that."  
   "Why not? He hurt you!" Will shouted and Nico flinched. "Didn't he?"  
   "Well- Yes. H-He did, but killing people is-is horrible!" Nico exclaimed and Will scoffed.  
   "Worse than forcing yourself on someone?" Will challenged and Nico pursed his lips.  
   "No. Not that you would know." He cried, stumbling from the couch and running from the apartment.  
   "Nico, I- Fuck." Will swore, then sprinted after Nico.  
   Will ran after him fro a few blocks before grabbing his arm and stopping him. "Nico, I wasn't-"  
   "Leave me alone." Nico snapped, stepping back. "I-I don't want to see you. Just... Just go home." He sniffled, then turned and continued walking away.   
   Will sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He watched Nico go for a moment, then turned around and trudged back home.


	11. Chapter 11

_*about two hours later*_

  
   "Nico? What are you doing here?" Percy asked, jogging to his porch where Nico sat on the steps. Nico looked up at him, eyes bleary. "God, Nico, you're soaking! How long have you been here?"  
   "One or two hours..." Nico mumbled as Percy pulled him, unlocking the door. "I-I didn't have anywhere else to go..."  
   "What do you mean? Nico, what happened?" Percy asked as he pushed the door open, pulling Nico inside.   
   "Will just..." Nico shrugged and Percy shook his head, laughing slightly.  
   "Nico."  
   Nico sighed, rubbing his eyes. "He was just being a dick." Nico muttered and Percy hummed.   
   "I figured. What did he do?"  
   "I... I don't want to talk about it right now. I-I'll tell you later, though." Nico promised and Percy nodded.  
   "Okay. Now go get dried off. You know where the towels are. I'll make you some tea."

   "So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Percy asked as Nico sipped his tea, towel hanging from his head.  
   Nico sighed, setting the cup on the coffee table and pulling his knees as close to his chest as they could get. Percy stared at him curiously and Nico rested his forehead on his knees, sighing again.   
   "We... He said something about wanting to kill Octavian and I got mad because I said killing people was horrible."  
   "Okay." Percy started. "I just don't get why that would be this big of a deal."  
   Nico lifted his head and rested his chin on his knees, staring at Percy. "He asked if killing someone was worse than raping someone."   
   Percy's face went slack. "He asked- Are you serious?" Nico nodded. "Fuck, I'm going to kill him."  
   Nico's head snapped up.   
   "Just an expression. But I am going to go talk to him."  
   "Percy-"  
   "I'm not going to hurt him. I'll be back in an hour."

   Will jumped up as the door opened. "Nico, I'm so- Oh. Percy. H-Hey, what's up?"  
   "Why would you say that to Nico?" Percy asked, leaning against the door frame.   
   "I-I don't know. I wasn't thinking, I was mad at him."  
   "Why? For not fucking you after he got raped?"  
   "No! Gods, no. It just... The way he was talking seemed like he was... I don't know. It seemed like he was trying to defend Octavian. Like he thought it was his fault."  
   Percy nodded. "Oh, yes, he most definitely does."  
   "Did he tell you?" Will asked, sounding betrayed.  
   "No. I've just known him for so long that I can tell. It's also because a lot of rape victims feel that way, so it just makes sense." Percy explained and Will sighed, nodding.  
   "I should have noticed. Gods, we're fucking soulmates!" Will swore and Percy smiled slightly.  
   "At least you've found yours."  
   Will stared at Percy.   
   "Nico's going to want to spend the night at my place. I'll try to talk him into coming back before he can stay for a whole week, but I'm not sure I'll be able to."  
   "It's fine. Can you tell him that I'm sorry?"  
   "Yeah, I will."  
   "Thank you."  
   "Don't thank me yet. You won't be forgiven so easily." Percy said, then left Will alone.


	12. Chapter 12

   "Percy?" Nico asked as soon as the door opened.  
   "Will said he was sorry, and yes, you can stay over." Percy said and Nico sighed with relief, nodding to himself. "He also explained why he said what he did, if you want to know." Percy offered.  
   "Not-Not now." Nico muttered, then stood up and stretched.  
   "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"  
   "No. I- Can we cuddle?" Nico asked awkwardly.  
   "Yeah, of course." Percy answered, glancing at his clock. "We should go to bed."  
   Nico nodded, walking down the hall to Percy room and falling onto the bed. "Did you get rid of your water bed?"  
   "Yeah... It broke..." Percy said sadly and Nico nodded, rolling onto his side. "Want to borrow any clothes?"  
   "Yes." Nico answered quickly and Percy laughed, walking to his closet and pulling out pair of blue fleece pants. "Thank you." Nico murmured, kicking his jeans off and replacing them with the fleece.   
   Percy laughed slightly as he pulled his shirt off. "God, were you wearing underwear?"  
   "Nope."  
   "In jeans?"  
   Nico shrugged, watching as Percy stripped down, then pulled on a pair of shorts. He sighed and layed beside Nico, flipping the light off. Nico snuggled up to his chest, sighing. "You can tell me now."  
   "Oh, right. So, I went over and yelled at him." Nico nodded. "And I asked him why he would say that."  
   "I know."  
   "Right. So I asked him, and he said it was because it sounded like you were defending Octavian and that you thought it was your fault." Percy finished, looking down at Nico. "You don't think it was your fault, do you?"  
   Nico bit his lip and Percy sighed.   
   "Nico, you need to know it wasn't your fault."  
   "I know. I-I do, I just..." He shrugged, resting his forehead on Percy's chest.  
   "Why did you defend him?"  
   "I don't know. I don't want Will to kill someone."  
   "But he raped you."   
   Nico grimaced. "I know." He said sourly and Percy apologized quietly. "Don't. It's fine."  
   Percy nodded, patting Nico's shoulder softly. "I'm still sorry. But you have have to realize he's an awful human."  
   "I know."  
   "Goodnight."  
   "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a lot of time skips, because I am almost done with this and I am not writing 5 more chapters of pure fluff


	13. Chapter 13

_*Later that week*_

   Will groaned as someone knocked on the door, opened it and smiling. "Hey, Nico. Are you... Are you okay?"  
   "Yeah, um... Sorry for leaving."  
   "Sorry for being an asshole." Will said and Nico laughed.   
   "Have you gone and seen Leo?" Nico asked adn Will nodded, shutting the door as Nico walked through.  
   "Yeah. He's doing okay, I guess... His burns starting healing and it's even more now, but... Yeah, he's doing well."  
   "Good, good. I'm going to need to go check on the babies soon..."  
   "Makes sense." Will nodded. They continued to stare at each other. "I-I'm really sorry. I thought..."  
   "I know. It's... Yeah."  
   "I love you."  
   "I love you, too." Nico murmured, resting his head on Will's chest. Will put his hand on Nico's back and Nico flinched slightly.   
   "Sorry. I... Sorry."  
   "It's fine... I'm really tired. Can we go to bed?"  
   "Yeah." Will said, following Nico to their room and laying on the bed with him. Nico fell asleep instantly, Will close behind.  
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a terrible chapter. Huge time skip coming up next.


	14. Chapter 14

_*3 months later*_

   "Nico? Could you come here for a second?" Will called and Nico sighed, wiggling out of the bed. He waddled down the hall, hand clasped around his stomach.   
   "What's wrong, babe?" Nico asked, pecking Will's lips.  
   "Apolla's been pacing and whining and I don't know what's wrong with her."  
   Nico sighed and crouched down, wincing slightly. He rubbed Apolla's head and she licked his nose, then pressed her muzzle to his stomach. "I think she's just worried about the babies... They're fine, Apolla." She whined louder. "Apolla, just because we're having babies doesn't mean we won't still love you." He kissed her head, then pulled himself up.  
   "We should probably get baby stuff soon..."  
   "Yeah... Later though. I don't want to do anything."  
   "Me neither." Will sighed, then stepped loser to Nico, placing a hand on Nico's stomach. He smiled as a hand immediately pressed against his. "We should get something to eat."  
   "Can you go pick something up? I kind of just want to lay down..."  
   Will sighed, but nodded. "Yeah. Of course. McDonald's, right?" Nico nodded. "I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Apolla." He pecked Nico's lips, grabbed his jacket, then left.

   "Apolla..." Nico groaned as she whimpered beside him, pawing at him. "Are you hungry?" He asked, then sighed as he pushed himself out of his nest, waddling to the kitchen with Apolla padding behind him. "What do you want? Dog food? Cookies?" She stared at him. "Fine, more for me." Nico muttered, grabbing the jar. "Seriously though. You don't know what you're missing." Nico muttered as he shoved the mini ginger cookies into his mouth, sighing happily.   
   The door opened and Will frowned at Nico. "I'm gone for 5 minutes and you're already getting into the cookies." He shook his head and Nico sighed, handing him the jar. Will set it on top of the fridge, the handed handed Nico the bag of food and his drink. Nico sipped the coke as he pulled out a cheese burger, unwrapping it and taking a bite. He moaned, then offered Will a bite. Will smiled and took a bite, then let Nico have the rest. He watched as Nico ate two burgers, then set the bag on the counter.   
   "I'm full." Nico mumbled and Will nodded, glancing at Apolla as she whimpered and pawed the couch.   
   "Gods, what is wrong with her."  
   "I have no idea... Maybe she knows my back hurts." He offered and Will frowned.  
   "Why does your back hurt?"  
   "Probably just the babies." Nico shrugged, rubbing his stomach. "Though it does hurt more than usual... It's probably just because they're bigger." Nico said as Will tilted his head.   
   "I guess... Want to do anything, or just go back to your "nest"?" Will asked and Nico rolled his eyes.  
   "I actually wanted to snuggle with you, but if you're going to be a-" He cut off suddenly, eyes widening.  
   "Nico... Did you just..."  
   "I-I don't think so. What if- Fuck!" He groaned, holding his head.  
   "Nico."  
   "Sorry, I just..." He sighed, chewing his lip. "I think the babies were just- God!" Nico yelled and Will jumped up, grabbing Nico's hand.   
   "Get up, we're going to the hospital."   
   "Will, I'm f-" Nico groaned and Will shook his head.   
   "We need to go now." Will said and Picked Nico up, rushing out the door and down to the car. He opened the back for Nico, who crawled in and laid down, holding his stomach.   
   "Hurry." Nico hissed and Will sped towards the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I misspell things or if some things don't make sense but I'm not exactly processing things right now...

   Will helped Nico inside the hospital, practically dragging him. Jason rushed into the room and grabbed Nico, aiding Will in pulling him into an operating room.  
   Jason helped Nico on to the table, letting Will undress him. "Nico, how far apart are the contractions?"  
   "I don't fucking know!" Nico groaned.   
   "Okay. Will, how far apart are the contractions?" Jason asked Will.  
   "About 2 and a half minutes." Will answered quickly and Jason nodded.   
   "Do you think you could get Nico ready?"  
   "Yeah, no problem." Will answered "Do you think we could get another doctor in here?"  
   "Calypso's coming as soon as she's done checking on Leo." Jason said as he set the tools on the table. "There she is now." Jason spoke as the door opened and Calypso rushed in.

(awkward jump)

   "You're doing great Nico. One more push." Will instructed and Nico bit his lip, sighing as he felt the last baby slip out. "You did great. Calypso's cleaning them right now but you'll be able to hold them soon." Will promised and Nico shut his eyes, covering his face with his hands. "Percy and Annabeth are bringing baby stuff to the house. Don't worry. We'll pay them back when we get home." Will said as Nico opened his mouth to object.   
   "God, I'm so tired.... What time is it?" Nico asked in a hoarse voice.   
   "4:13 a.m." Will answered and Nico groaned.   
   "How long have we been here?"  
   Will bit his lip and tilted his head, staring at the clock for a moment. "About eight hours."  
   "I hate these kids..." Nico mumbled and Will shook his head, stroking Nico's cheek.  
   "No, you don't. That reminds me... What are we going to name them?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue part 1

_*One month later*_

"No, no, no. Shh. Shhhh. Nico!" Will wailed and Nico poked his head into the room.  
   "Keep your voice down. I just got the twins to go to sleep." Nico whispered and Will nodded, then motioned Nico over.  
   "They keep whining and hitting me and like- I tried feeding them, and their diapers clean. I don't know what to do..." Will whimpered and Nico sighed, grabbing the child from Will's arms.   
   "They're gassy." Nico spoke softly as he bounced the baby and pat their back. The baby sighed and burrowed their face against Nico's arm, small hands clutching Nico's shirt. "I think we can finally go to bed now." Nico sighed as he set them in their crib and back slowly out of the room, Will following behind him.   
   Nico shut the door quietly and collapsed onto the bed, Will falling on top of him. "God, I don't think I've been able to sleep since I had them..." Nico murmured and Will kissed his neck.   
   "I know. We need to find them a baby sitter."  
   "Yeah. Maybe Hazel and Frank?"  
   Will chuckled softly, pecking Nico's lips. "They have enough as it is."  
   "I would kill to have one baby." Nico muttered and Will raised an eyebrow.  
   "You would kill two of our babies? All right, I guess it should be the twins. They need to stick together, you know?"  
   "Will!" Nico slapped him softly. "I was kidding."  
   "I know, babe. Now let's get some rest before they wake up again."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue part 2

_*13 years later*_

"How was school?" Nico asked as the triplets piled into the car.   
   The twins, Archer and Aiden, answered in unison. "It was okay."   
   Then Archer said, "Kane made fun of me again."  
   "What did he say?" Will asked and Archer looked at his feet. "Archer."  
   Aiden sighed. "He said Archer had a-"  
   "No!" Archer groaned, covering his ears. "I don't want to hear it again."  
   "I'll tell you later." Aiden said and Will nodded, glancing at Archer.  
   "How was yours, Shei?" Nico asked and Shei shrugged, signing at Aiden.   
   "Shei says... Uneventful, full of idiots, and- Shei! Shei says sorry and that is all."   
   Will and Nico glanced at each other, both grinning. Will shook his head. "Aiden, you are the only one keeping this family together. Speaking of together... Your father and I are getting married next October."  
   "Who's going to be your best man?" Aiden asked.  
   "Nico's is Percy, I'm having Leo." Aiden nodded. "Why, did you want to?"  
   Aiden shrugged. "I don't know... We're invited, right?"  
   Nico laughed. "I hope so, or you're going to be alone for a week. We're going to Italy."   
   "Are we going to do anything?" Archer asked.  
   "We were hoping you two would play your violins?" Will said and they nodded. "Shei, would you wan to be our flower human?"  
   Shei laughed, then signed,  _Can I wear a dress?  
_    "If you want to, yes." Nico answered and Shei nodded, then shut their eyes and sat back.

   Will looked up as Aiden walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the bed beside Will.  
   "So Kane." Aiden started and Will nodded. "These aren't his exact words, but it was something like, "Archer has the roundest ass and curviest body." Will stared at Aiden.  
   "That... It doesn't sound like he was making fun of him." Will stammered and Aiden shrugged.  
   "That's what I told Archer but he wouldn't listen... I'll try again." Aiden sighed, then stood up and left the room.

   Nico layed down beside Will, pecking his lips lightly. "I think Kan likes Archer..."  
   "I know." Will sighed, rubbing Nico's shoulder. "I'll need to look at Archer's tattoo..."  
   "It says, "Nice ass, whore"." Will looked at Nico and Nico shrugged. "I looked at it while he was sleeping the other night."  
   "Well, as far as I know, those are the first words he said... Maybe he won't be such a bitch when he's not surrounded by his clique." Will suggested and Nico laughed.  
   "Maybe... I love you."  
   "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> (Also sorry for the awkward ending, I suck at ending books.)


End file.
